It is frequently necessary to convey birds and bird parts in poultry processing plants between the different processing operations with conveyors. Typically, the birds are automatically loaded onto the conveyor at the end of a processing operation and are then manually unloaded from the conveyor for subsequent processing operations. Frequently, manual grading operation is carried on as the birds are manually unloaded from the conveyor, thereby requiring that the birds be presented to the operator for manual inspection at a speed such that the manual inspection can be carried out. Also, the conveyor must be able to convey the birds without damaging the birds.
These conveying operations have, in the past, been performed by belt conveyors on which the birds are transported. One of the problems with these belt conveyors is that it is difficult to maintain the belts used on the conveyors sufficiently clean to meet governmental regulations. These belts also tended to absorb moisture and bacteria, especially as the belt became worn, thereby requiring that the belt be frequently replaced. Moreover, these belt conveyors required a time consuming and frequent cleanup operation to maintain the belt conveyor operating in a governmental approved manner. As a result, the cost of maintaining such belt conveyors has been high and the maintenance thereof has been difficult to perform.
Attempts to use vibratory type conveyors have not met with success in the poultry processing industry because it was difficult to provide enough angle on the conveyor within the space available in the poultry processing plant to cause the birds to move down the conveyor. Further, these vibratory conveyors caused damage to the birds as they moved therealong due to the vibratory action of the conveyor. Further, it is difficult to maintain the conveyor at a convenient height so that the conveyor could be manually unloaded.